A New Home, A New Love
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Retired after only 10 years of pokemon training, Jace and his pokemon can finally rest easy in their new home. M Rating for language and adult content One of my Commissions by Solid G3 Legend.


Has it really been ten years since he left here, Jace thought to himself as he walked down the side street by himself with only his pokeballs in his pockets with him. He looked around as quietly under his hood at the many people walking around the streets of the city, going on their usual daily lives. None of them recognized him, why should they, he was only ten when he left his own town city. He liked this way, he liked the quiet peace he was feeling. He breathed in the cold air as the rain continued to pour on him and everyone else. He just wanted to get to his new home and relax in the inside pool he remembers looking into when he purchased the home. He figured his water pokemon would love it, everything this house has everything his pokemon would love. They deserve and earned this for everything they did for them. It's the least he could do for the torture of pokemon battles he put them through which to this very moment he regrets deeply.

The young man continued down the street as he looked up and saw the Slyph Co Mall before him. The rain splashed his face and sent a shiver down his body and rattled his spine. He quickened his pace and quickly entered the building. He moved to the side and removed his hood, finally exposing his short black hair which he always kept unkempt as it hangs over his forehead as the back of his hair reaches over the back of his neck. He shook his jacket and let the water drip off him onto the cold tile floor. He removed a pokeball from his pocket, it was marked with three deep green leaves and a rose on the top. "Gardevoir." He said quietly, he pressed the button and with a bright red flash the tall beautiful pokemon stood before him. He watched her as she spun around and her pure white dress floated up slightly and she stopped staring directly at him, her eyes bright rose red, her green hair curling down the sides of her head and she smiled shyly at him before stepping towards him and hugging him lightly. "I know I haven't let you out in a while. Sorry." She began shaking her head to signify that it was ok. "Still, I am." He smiled at her lightly, "Now lets go shopping." The Gardevoir smiled sweetly with a casual innocence that seemed to be true and genuine.

"Garde," she answered sweetly to him.

"OH that's right, might as well let the others out, otherwise they're going to get jealous, gang up on me, and then beat me with a rod," Jace commented as he pulled out his other pokeballs. Tossing them in the air he release his female absol, female Milotic, Male Tyranitar, and male Scyther.

"Hey guys sorry about the long wait," Jace commented as he saw Scyther and Absol stretch from the long wait in their pokeballs. Tyranitar his most powerful pokemon simply popped his joints and muscles as he took a deep breath. When they finished getting their respective body awake from sleeping they all turn to their master, Jace.

"Well guys we're back home, now let's go shops for some stuff before heading to our new home," said Jace. "Alright, now you all know what you need to get. Gather everything and meet back here." Jace handed the pokemon each a card, "These have enough money on them to purchase what we need and some things for yourselves." He smiled and each one of his pokemon smiled and thanked him in their own way.

He finally handed the last card to Gardevoir and smiled to her sweetly, "We need to get Pool supplies," He said, his voice slightly higher than before, almost nervous sounding.

"Garde!" She said nodding and walking towards the pool store on the first floor of the mall. She began counting on her fingers, trying to calculate something before Jace caught up and began walking with her.

"Any ideas of what you might buy?" He asked, looking at her, watching her nod. "Can I get a hint?" She shook her head, smiling brightly as she did.

"Ok listen, I gotta go get some stuff on my own, are you going to be ok getting everything without me?" Jace asked with concern.

"Gadre," She answered sincerely. She was after all a pokemon and even though she's not his strongest she has at least proved she can hold her own in a serious fight.

"Ok, I'll be back a little later, and hey if we're lucky, we may all can eat dinner here before heading home," Jace said as he patted her soft head. She always loved it when he did that, it always made her feel at peace and know her master is with her. He soon stepped outside of the pool store and head off to get his share of the supplies they need.

Gardevoir immediately ran towards female swimwear. She began looking through the two piece outfits. She pulled one off the rack, it was classy, would cover her entire womanly parts. She shook her head and put it back. She looked up for Jace and saw three men staring at her with bad intentions in their eyes. She felt a shiver in her spine telling her to find Jace, but she ignored it. She continued to search and found another swimsuit, this one was skimpier than the previous one, it was red with black fringing. It would cover her chest adequately and cover most of her southern parts. And again she shook her head and placed it back, she frowned and looked up again, seeing Jace in the men's swimwear picking a pair of sea blue shorts, baggy with a hawaiian like pattern on the left pant leg. She then noticed that the three men from before were no longer where they were before, but instead slowly moving into position around her. She shook off the bad feeling, thinking it was only coincidence, that nothing was going to happen.

Finally she found a very teasing string bikini. The color was a bright rose pink, it would cover her nipples but leave some of her ample breasts exposed. The bottom would cover her crotch mostly, leaving some of the edge exposed and the back would be wide on her. She smiled and looked up, just in time to have her mouth covered and the three men from before pull her into a changing room, hidden from everyone.

"Now you have two choices." The tallest one said, he had long blonde hair, his chest was hard like stone as she was held against it. "You can scream when I let go, and we will be even rougher with you, after we take care of your trainer. Or you can be a good girl, suck us dry and we might just let you leave without us taking you from behind." Gardevoir heard the other two start to pull their zippers down. The blonde released her mouth and she let out a loud shriek before struggling and barely escaping before the leader of the group grabbed her by the throat and began choking her, "Shouldn't have done that." He began tearing at her dress, pulling at her dress. She let out another strain cry before a second man hit her. He was short, maybe five feet tall. His eyes were black, his hair was short spiked back and black, his shorts were on the floor and he was red in the face. "Shut up." The blonde said, tearing apart her dress, the right side tearing down from her chest to her hip. Gardevoir cried in pain as the feeling of her "bio-clothing", as poke-scientists call it, was torn off her and she felt the cool air on her skin. She heard something out of the dressing room as her dress was toss across the small room. Her naked body was exposed and she herself was thrown to the floor, her chest running against the rough carpet as her large rump was stuck up in the air. "And because of the trouble you are causing us we gonna skip foreplay and go straight for your fucking cunt." the leader said as he grabbed onto her green 'panties'.

"Gardevoir!" She cried, trying to crawl before the third man stepped on her neck and pushed her down, she looked up at him as the side of her face rubbed against the carpet. He was almost as tall as the blonde, he was larger build but his hair was completely shaved off, including his eyebrows. She saw a tattoo of a Charizard, dressed in metallic armor, covered in blood, on his neck. "Garde." She begged as the blonde tore off her panties and exposed her. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. Gardevoir looked as best as she could, she saw Jace's boots, she smiled. The bald man slightly lifted his foot, allowing Gardevoir to quickly lift her head, knocking him off balance. "GARDEVOIR!" She shouted, as she punched the bald man in his crotch and moved for her dress, covering herself just as the wooden door was kicked in and shrapnel flew everywhere.

"Damnit the trainer found us!" cried the short man.

"Kill him boys!" said the blonde yelled as the bald guy tries to recover from the punch in the crotch. With a gulp the short guy rushes over to Jace.

Jace only had an almost emotionless yet somewhat angry look on his face. When the short man tried to punch him. Jace easily dodges the attack, grabs him in a bone tearing joint lock and knees him hard in the crotch hard enough to castrate the short man. The shot man let out a scream before Jace punches him hard in the stomach and elbowing his temples. When the short man fell to the ground possibly dead the bigger guy got up and popped his joints.

"Alright little man you want to"- before he could finish, Jaces does a powerful high kick to destroy the big guy's nose. Before he had time to react, Jace kicks his knees and ankles to break them and make him fall to the ground on his knees. From there, Jace does a spin heel kick to break his neck and smash his face hard on the ground to almost crack his skull. Jace quietly turned to the blonde leader who at this point was pissing his pants. Jace turned towards him and does a spin axe kick on the tall guy's crotch to castrate him.

"Look buddy we were just going to have as little fun with your Gardevoir that's all," the blonde tried to reason with the enraged trainer who was walking towards him. When Jace got close, the blonde pulled out a switchblade.

"Bad move." Jace said, his voice empty, cold, and eyes filled with black fire. The blonde lunged at Jace. Jace stepped to the side, grabbed his arm with both hands. He brought his knee up and the blonde's arm down. As the two connected, the sound of splintering wood and cracking concrete could be heard, the blonde began to scream in anguish as Jace brought a heavy stomp down onto the foolish rapist's shin, snapping it in half all while Jace took the knife from the attacker's hands and brought it into the soft spot of the man's knee. Jace looked him in the eye as he twisted the blade, tearing the tendons and ligaments, he pushed the blade to disjoint the kneecap, before finishing pulling the blade around and completely removing the bone. Jace pulled the blade out of the man's knee, and pushed him down, he began crying in anguish, his eyes watering and voice silent as the fear paralyzed him. Jace knelt down and began to smile, it was twisted, cruel and evil, something dark and demonic, something terrifying enough to make the large well bodied man beg for mercy from his angel of death. Jace placed the tip of the blade against the man's chest and slowly pulled it down his chest. "You try something like this ever again, I'll kill you. Slowly. Painfully. No matter where you run or hide I will get you." Jace pulled off the man's pants exposing his groin to everyone, "And this will make sure you never can," Jace placed the blade against the man's dick, "After all, the only way to stop someone like you is to take away your tools." JAce pulled the blade down and the blade cut through the soft skin, the blond screaming as it tore the length from his body and he began to tear the sack off as well. Jace heard Gardevoir whimper slightly, his senses began to return and the Jekyl like smile began to fade, the black fire exhausted, and the evil in his heart calmed. He turned and saw her scared, he looked down and saw the blood on his hands, he saw the blonde bleeding from his wound. Jace took a deep breath, revealed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it on the man's crotch. "Think of this as an apology and as a final warning." Jace lit a match and dropped it on the man's crotch, igniting the flesh, searing the wounds closed, he immediately doused the flames and extinguished them with a large pile of clothing, smothering the flame and removing all oxygen.

Jace stood up and helped Gardevoir stand, he looked at her and noticed her dress was not on, "I'm sorry." He pulled the curtain across and sighed, "Please get dressed." Gardevoir nodded and dropped the dress, her nude body feeling the cool air against her. She began to pull the dress up, over her shapely rump and over her firm chest. Once she had her dress back on, the connection between her and the living tissue of the dress was made and the tears began to mend. Her panties began to naturally form back over her crotch and her bra was repaired from it's previous damage. She cleared her throat when she finished. "OK, lets buy our stuff and go."

"Garde." She said as she stopped by the swimwear.

"What?"

"Gardevoir."

"Secret?" She nodded. "Ok. meet us back at the food court." Jace paid for his pool gear and began to leave, he stopped and looked at her, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner…" He turned and left.

"Voir." She whispered, wishing she could tell him exactly how she felt. She approached the counter with the bright rose pink swimsuit and paid for it. The cashier began apologizing for not noticing them and she shook her head to say no need. She looked at the outfit and smiled as she thought of Jace, wondering how he would react to her wearing that later tonight.

Moments later, Gardevoir made her way back to the center of the mall at the food court where she found her master and her respective fellow teammates waiting for her at a small group table. She carried her purchased swimsuit in a bag and the other clothes she needed to get. She held the one with her swimsuit close to her as she took a seat in the table, next to her two close friends Absol and Milotic. From the small silence, she didn't have to read anyone's mind to know Jace had already told them about what happened. Seeing how Jace, Scyther, and Tyranitar ordering their pizzas, she guessed that they're trying to move on and not think about. Maybe tonight with Jace will help her forget about it as well. Once she, Absol and Milotic ordered their pizzas Jace started calling role to see everyone got the supplies they need.

"Alright while we wait let's go over the list and see if we got everything. Absol did you get the bed supplies?" Jace asked Absol first.

Absol tapped on the bag next to her to show that she did.

"Alright, Milotic, were you able to get the dinnerware?' he asked Milotic next.

Milotic picked her bag up showcasing all the stuff she was able to get.

"Checked, Gardevoir, how did the clothing go?" Jace asked as he looked at Gardevoir with a little worry.

Gardevoir sweetly smiled as she picked up the many bags of clothes she bought. When she did that Jace turned to his Scyther and Tyranitar.

"Alright Scyther what did you pick out for the entertainment?"

Scyther smirked as he showcased all the the stuff he ordered that will be brought and installed into their new home by the time they leave. Everyone was impressed how he was able to pull it off so easily.

"Well damn that's cool, alright now Tyranitar please tell me you didn't eat the food we need that I put you in charge of getting?" Jace looked at Tyranitar with a smirk.

Tyranitar groaned as he pulled up the many grocery bags of food he purchased. Showing them he did not eat the food this time.

"Well that's a shock big guy, but well done," Jace wrote down the final check as he put this list down and showed that he bought the toiletries.

About that time the huge orders of pizzas finally arrived. Within minutes they chowed down on all their respective pizzas they've order. Jace and Gardevoir shared the same Thin Crust double extra cheese pizzas with light sauce. They've always enjoyed that pizzas ever since they were little. As their party went on they took pictures and practically enjoyed the start of their retirement from pokemon battles.

Much later on the group were walking outside the city. Most of the pokemon were very excited to see their new home. Jace walked behind them with his hood over his head covering the rain. He watched them from the short distance he was behind them. Deep down, he felt deeply ashamed and he hated himself. All this money and and everything was all because of the pokemon battles he won. The pokemon battles that his pokemon suffered for. To this day he'll never forgive himself for that. Sure he was a great trainer in his own right and his pokemon were talented and powerful thanks to him. However they suffered through some pretty painful battles. He remembers each how have suffered injuries so intense that it scared him whenever Nurse Joy told him that there was a chance they wouldn't make it or some kind of life threatening situation. Yet they always pulled through for him in the end. For ten years this was his life with his pokemon and for those ten years he tried everything in his core to get used to it. However it had reached it's peak when Gardevoir almost died from a match. This was the third time it had happened to her but it was the final straw to make him want to retire from Pokemon battles forever. His pokemon were like his family and it made him to sick that he got this rich and famous because of their suffering. He believes they deserve everything he could get them and more. It's the least he can do for all the years of hell he put them through.

Slowly as the group began to ascend the hill to their new home, they began to see it's majestic appearance. They arrived to the twelve foot tall gate, they looked at the foot thick stone wall that surrounded the complex. They saw the massive two hundred foot long fields on both sides of the center driveway. They heard a buzz and the gates opened, allowing them to see their new home clearly. It stood a full two hundred yards from the front gate. In between them were the fields, a massive circle for guests to drive and park at, a staircase that lead to the massive terrace balcony filled with a beautiful flower garden then the three separate entrances. The group walked the path, listening to the bees buzz louder and louder as they approached the flowers. They stood in the center hearing the loud, almost deafening hum of the insects. They turned and headed into the west entrance. Gardevoir was the last in as she looked up the three story building and back down to Jace, smiling kindly. "Welcome home." He said to her, as she entered.

Once inside they began their tour, "Hello." A kind older gentleman said, "I am Regis, head of service for your home." He spoke calmly with a kind accent. "I will now be providing you a short tour of your home and explaining where things are and how to get things you want." He turned quickly and opened the door to leave the foyer. The group gasped in awe as they looked around what was one of their kitchens. "This is your main kitchen, this is where three or four meals, depending on your eating habits, will be cooked daily and served in the main dining hall. This is equiped with two walk in freezer/coolers, six ovens, fifty stove tops, a frying station, a spit, in case you want a gyro, a ice cream machine, and supplied with all the finest ingredients your cooking staff could select." He opened a single cabinet. "As you can see we have a selection of food to be cooked from providing for a pure meat eater to a petite and delicate vegan. The food is never held over for the next meal, so what ever is not finished is given to the cooking staff to help them survive, as you instructed, Master Jace."

"Thank you." Jace calmly said, his voice smooth and gentle

"Of course, sir." He shut the cabinet and opened the next door, here we have our main dining hall." His voice echoed off the white walls in the long room. windows lined the walls completely, the daylight illuminating the room naturally. "As you can see the walls have been decorated accordingly, no pokemon championship decor, only simple awards for discovering a new pokemon or your awards for Pokemon Beauty competitions. The hall can seat over one hundred guests and you and your pokemon as well. The head of the table is at the other end, there are also six seats, three on each side, for your pokemon as well. These seats are specially designed to suit your stature." The group walked down the long table and saw the head chair, it was large and made of pure mahogany. The seat itself was cushioned with fluff and silk, as well as the back. The wood was finished in a dark cherry stain and decorated with each of his trainer badges. "And as requested, the badged you gave us were inserted into the chair in order of acquiring them." The six special seats were Oak wood with a light cherry stain finish, silk and cotton seat and back, but lacked the heft and arms of the Head seat. "I do expect you to soon have your own lucky lady sir, which is why there is a sixth seat, for her. Now onward." He turned and opened the door to the grand hall, it was a massive room, marble floors and pillars holding up the ceiling above them. To the north was a large door next to another smaller door to on the west wall, They began heading towards the door. "In the smaller door is a parlor room. It has a small bookcase of classic readings, a large fireplace and a few chairs, each unfolding into a suite style personal bed. The floor is a green cotton while the walls a deep red. Through this large door is the pool showers. One half is intended for men, the other for women, this of course is only intended and will not be enforced, therefore have all the fun in there you want. And of course, through that room you will get to the indoor pool. It is one hundred feet wide and one hundred and fifty feet long. The maximum depth is fifty feet, and minimum is four feet. Of course the entire room is surrounded by greenhouse glass to let sunlight to warm the room and light it during the day and to keep the warmth in at night and over the winter. The pool water is temperature controlled, allowing you to change it so within a day it will either warm or cool to your desired temp. It is currently set for sixty five degrees Fahrenheit" The group turned and followed Regis to the large staircase, "Up these stairs will lead you to the second and third floors. On the second floor you have your own personal bedrooms, each equipped with the greatest of luxuries. All bedrooms mirror that of an apartment, a large spacious living room, with a sixty inch tv, a large personal kitchen fully stocked, a bathroom for your own personal hygiene and your actual bedroom, each coming with a King sized pillow top mattress, and silk sheets, the foot of the bed has a button to reveal a hidden thirty inch screen connected to a bluetooth camera on top and a computer inside the foot of the bed. The keyboard and mouse are located on either side of your bed, imbedded into the frame and has high speed internet. In the bathroom you have you basic toilet, a shower with a detachable head with six different settings, a spa tub with a bubble machine, and a vanity with twelve one hundred and fifty watt bulbs." He smiled, "All rooms have been marked for specific are also numerous other rooms such as the library of over three thousand books, the recreational room with a professional grade billiards table, a floor hockey rink, and on the third floor is an art studio, music hall, and personal servants quarters. Next we have the East wing." He said stepping off the first stair and heading towards the east door. "Here we have where you will be entertaining most of your guests." He opened the door and in they walked, "here is your personal museum, as you can see sir, all of the trophies you have collected over the years are stored here. On the walls are photographs of your major victories, as well as articles explaining them in detail and finally the main article where you announced your retirement and explained how you wanted to fight for Pokemon to have the same rights as a human. On the pedestals are relics you discovered such as the various fossils, your collection of berries, and various things, even your very first pokeball was found, and saved for this exhibit." He headed to the back of the long room of trophies and memories until they reached a door, they entered and inside was a large foyer with more artifacts and a ticket booth to gain access to his trophy room. "As you can see, sir. Your trophies are being made into a museum and people will be charged a small fee to be able to enter and experience your life as a trainer and even meet you from time to time."

"It is a brilliant idea, however, I don't want it to seem like I'm promoting pokemon fighting."

"Of course sir, it is why the tour will at the end explain your current beliefs, that pokemon fighting shouldn't be allowed and that pokemon should be treated better."

"Well its not that it shouldn't be allowed, just that pokemon should be free from their masters and be allowed to live without fear of subjugation."

"I understand sir," Regis answered.

"Anything else to show us?" Jace asked, he walked to the door leading to the courtyard.

"The backyard." Regis walked to the door and opened it for him, "This way sir, and company." The group followed Regis around the massive house, they looked at the beautifully colored bricks. They walked along the hedges around the outside of the west wing. As they arrived to the backyard they saw what it held. "As you can see sir, this is for you and your pokemon to stay in shape. A simple obstacle course beginning with climbing the rock wall, then down the zipline onto the small platform, you must then just from platform to platform the scale the vertical wall and finally perform a high dive." He turned to the field. "Of course the staff can always add, remove, and rearrange the course anyway you want, with one day's time of course. Besides the course you have a lake that leads into the river that leads to a larger lake a few miles out of town. You have a boathouse with a rowboat and a speed boat for fishing trips. Over near the Northwest corner is your tennis court and as you can see branching off the house itself is a waterfall, made from the pool water into an outdoor pool, smaller, but specially designed with the intention of using it strictly for guests during summertime get togethers." Regis turned back to the group, their mouths agape, eyes wide. "Any questions?" Tyranitar raised his arm, "Yes?" Regis asked pondering how to understand and respond to his question.

Tyranitar looked around a little and found something to ask his question. He picked up a small drawing board, and wrote his question it said. "Can you bring a map guide because you kind of lost me halfway through,"

Jace kind of rubbed his face with his hand in embarrassment as Scyther laughed hard. Gardevoir, Absol, and Milotic kind of remained silent. Tyranitar just smirked a little in nervousness. Regis coughed a little before answering. "Of course, you can find a map in your respective bedrooms, if you will follow me I can show you to them again,"

Tyranitar erased his question and wrote something else. "Yes mr. Tyranitar?"

Tyranitar wrote "Where's the kitchen again?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Jace commented as Scyther laughed his ass off even harder. "Sorry about that Regis you see, Tyranitar here you could say has a schedule, he trains all morning and eats all night to make up for all the calories he burns,"

Scizore said something which made Tyranitar look at him with an angered look on his face. The two turn to look at each other and growled at each other.

"Yeah you may want to prepare yourself for a hell of a night between these two, they have some kind of unfinished rivalry that they'll do whatever to finish, ranging from a video game contest to a drinking contest to even an eating contest," Jace warned.

"Well in that case, I'll show you two the entertainment and kitchen area, is there anything else?"

"Nah I think we're good, thank you Regis,"

As the group entered back to the mansion, Jace's pokemon looked back at him, as if wanting permission for something.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourselves, you've all earned it for everything you've done," Jace replied with an answer which made his Pokemon cheer a little. "I was going to head over to the pool, does anyone want to join me?"

Tyranitar and Scyther sighed no, they had some unfinished rivalry to do in the kitchen and entertainment area, Absol headed off to relax in her room while Milotic head back outside to swim in the lake a little. Despite it being rainy. Jace turned and looked at his Gardevoir with a smile.

"Well I guess its just me and you," Jace answered with a smile.

Gardevoir nodded sweetly, her smile gentle and innocent. "Gardevoir?" She asked, pointing towards the indoor pool.

"You wanna swim?" He asked, his voice calm, slightly hoping.

"Garde," She answered with a sweet smile and a small blush forming on her face.

"Well lets go. I just got some swim trunks too." He revealed his shorts, he chuckled, "Hawaiian blue." She giggled and lifted her bag that held her rose pink bikini, "Lets go. I'll take the right side, you got left." She nodded and they entered the changing rooms.

Gardevoir found herself in a room with showers on one side and a place for her to change on the other. She walked to the wall opposite the showers. She placed her bag down and began undressing. Slowly she pulled her green gloves off and placed them on the bench. She turned to face the shower and slowly began pulling her dress down, the top pushing into her chest as it moved over her breasts and horn, exposing her green bra and as she bent down to fully remove her dress, her tiny green panties were shown. She sat her dress down on the bench beside her green gloves. She began fiddling with her bra, unclasping it and letting it fall off her, her large ample breasts exposed, her perky nipples feeling the warmth of the moist air. She took a deep breath and bent over, gripping her panties and pulling them down, her womanhood aching for attention, she groaned as she tried to resist temptations. She looked up at the showers and realized Jace was on the other side, she tossed the panties aside and quickly ran to the water. She placed her hand on the wall as the hot water beat on her chest, the pressure of the water moving her breasts and teasing her nipples. She moaned as she began thinking of Jace, imagining him in there with her, wishing he would touch her or kiss her tenderly. Suddenly she looked up and before her was a sort of vision, a viewport into the shower room next to her. She gasped as she realized her Psychic powers were being used, but as she began trying to dispel it she noticed Jace. He was slowly undressing and a sudden lustful urge took her.

He started by taking off his black sleeveless leather jacket with the red tribal design on the back. After which he unzipped his grey hoodie and took that off to reveal his white tank top. Once done he took off his black fingerless gloves before taking off his white tank top, revealing his slim yet muscular body that carried a few scars.

Gardevoir gasped, she felt a sudden warmth rush through her, her honeypot dripping with her juices. She groaned as she felt the aching desire to pleasure herself. She shook her head to disregard his half naked body, but as she opened her eyes she saw him flexing and trying to loosen his muscles. She moaned as she wanted to feel him against her, her desire to feel his affection ran through her and she slowly slid her soft pale white hand down her chest, gently stroking her sensitive lips as she moved down, until finally her long slender three fingers pressed into her clit, and opened her slit, exposing the pink rose within, She began rubbing her clit with her long middle finger while continuing to watch him strip.

Jace reached down and untied his black combat boots and took them off with his socks. When he finished he reached back up and unzipped his plain blue jeans off and let them drop to the floor to step out of them. Finally he grabbed each side of his boxers and pulled them off down off of him. Finally fully exposed and nude in front of Gardevoir.

Gardevoir gasped again, she now saw one of the other main differences between her species and humans. Unlike Gallades where their testicles were within them, Jace had his testicles below his penis, which gave her the hint that humans had their testicles covered in a sack. The looked so heavy and full of painful sperm build up.

She felt weak in her knees as her finger began moving faster and faster. She let out a loud cry as she felt a surge of pleasure, She noticed Jace perk up, "Are you ok?" He asked her loudly. She noticed his look of concern as she fell to her knees.

"Garde!" She said as reassuring as possible.

"Good." He said, smiling before placing his hand on the wall and groaning. "Damn it." He said quietly, Gardevoir hearing him through the psychic viewport. She watched as his penis began getting harder. She gasped as she heard him whisper her name. She began blushing as sliding her finger into her, pressing firmly into her g-spot and letting out a gentle cry. "Gardevoir." he said again, slightly more erotic and lewd, she moaned as her finger began rubbing her weak point faster and faster and faster. She let out another gasped, her eyes wide as she felt an orgasm pressing into her mind, she wanted to release, watching Jace slowly masturbate as well. "Damn it." He moaned, "Why do I want you so badly?" He whispered, gently increasing his pace, "Gardevoir, why do I want you this way?" He asked slightly hushed.

"Garde." She moaned, as she felt her orgasm reaching its peak and she let out another cry, hushed in reality but a long loud lewd scream in her mind. She imagined his manhood splitting her lips apart and plowing her, until her climax and then his. She gasped as she opened her eyes and realized in her orgasmic ecstasy she had fainted, her womanhood still throbbing, aching for Jace even more after seeing his long eight inch shaft. She smiled as she thought of her bikini, hoping she could seduce him. She crawled over to the bag and opened it up. She quickly pulled the rose pink bottoms up and tied the strings on each of her sides, she giggled lightly as she realized the color matched the inside of her womanhood. She pulled the top over her chest while using psychic to ties the strings behind her back, the cloth hugging to her skin firmly, pressing her tits together making them seem larger. She grinned and began to head for the pool door. With each step her womanhood ached with anticipation and desire.

Meanwhile while Gardevoir was passed out a little from her orgasm. Jace continued to stroke his throbbing dick as he felt he felt his aching testicles desire to release the heavy amount of baby batter stored in both of them deep in his sack. He the image of Gardevoir's almost naked body back from the mall was fresh on his mind and it made his meat throb and pulse even hard and desire to stroke even harder. Just as he felt the urge to cumming, that's when it happened. The image of Gardevior's frighten look from almot getting rape by those rapist hit and Jace stopped himself as he let go and gasped in horror. He sat down and shaken in fear. How could he think of such a thing. She was his first pokemon, his best and closest friend, he had known her since they were young children. Everytime he saw her got hurt in the pokemon battles it killed him deep inside. Now here he is thinking of her in a very vulgar perverted way, not long after almost getting raped. He hated himself, he despised himself, he was no different than those bastards that wanted to use her for their own sick pleasure. This was not right, none of it was right, he gripped a fist and hit the ground hard. It hurt him but no where near as much as he wanted to hurt himself for ever thinking Gardevoir like that. With a sigh he grabbed his swim trunks, slipped them on and stepped outside and looked at his reflection in the still pool water. He saw the scars on his body which reminded him of the event that made him quit pokemon battles. It was one of the finals with an elite four, Gardevoir was going up against an extremely powerful pokemon. She was hurt from the previous battle. Jace wanted to return Gardevoir to her ball but she insisted on continuing battling. In the end one of the attacks dealt a devastating blow to her and Jace couldn't take it anymore. Violating regulations, Jace hopped into the battlefield and shielded her from the finishing attack. It was then that he realised just what kind of suffering his pokemon suffered in their battles and the fact that it made him famous tore him apart inside. He was rushed to the hospital after that but his pokemon suffered greatly from that match so they were all rushed to the Emergency room of the Pokemon center. He stopped battles after they're recovery and decided to retire using the money he made from the discovery of that artifact. Jace found a long pool chair and laid back with a sigh. His erection didn't go away and his balls ached from the denied release. As if the sperm were punishing him for not letting him orgasim. He whispers to himself "Maybe I should've cummed before coming out here," as he tried to think on other stuff to help try and make his erection go away.

He heard the door for the shower room shut and he closed his eyes, trying hard to think on something else. He opened them to see Gardevoir strolling towards a chair on the opposite side of him, she had a towel wrapped around her body. She turned to look at him and waved, her smile was innocent as ever and she turned to face away from him. He watched her as she opened the towel and let it fall on one side. She began folding it, her hips swaying as if listening to a song. Jace groaned as he watched her firm rump move back and forth. She suddenly bent down and placed the neatly folded towel on the chair and looked back at him with another sweet smile, her ass looking firm and ready to be taken. Jace shook his head as he began imagining her naked again, his erection bobbing for joy.

He opened his eyes and watched as she dove into the water, swimming towards him, he began adjusting his shorts to hide the hardness,then stood up. She surfaced and began to pull herself out of the water, the water beading and dripping off her, her breasts soaked as water ran between them. She smiled as she adjusted her bikini bottom, accidentally exposing her crotch for a moment, but a moment long enough for Jace to notice and begin wondering. She began walking towards him, each wet step against the warm tile around the pool echoed in the empty room.

She grabbed his pull strings on his shorts and began to tug, pulling him towards the water as she stepped back. With each tug, his firm cock becoming more and more obvious in his shorts. Jace moaned as the soft cloth teased him and when she turned back to face him before jumping in he noticed his erection was completely obvious. He darted towards her and grabbed her as he jumped into the water.

As the duo surfaced and looked at each other, Jace began laughing, inciting Gardevoir to laugh as well. She splashed at him hard, the water spraying into the air and into Jace's face. He splashed her back, moving his arm under the water to cause a large wave to engulf her. As she deflected it and was blinded by the water in her face, he quickly readjusted his shorts again.

She giggled and dove under the water, she swam at him quickly, surfacing swiftly, and tackling him into the water, her breasts pressing into his face firmly as his hands grabbed her ass tenderly as if on accident. Gardevoir moaned lightly in the water, the feeling of his hand teasing her excited her.

Jace surfaced and looked around in the water for the surprisingly nimble psychic/fairy type. She suddenly jumped out at him, giggling as she tried to tackle him again. Jace instead dashed to the side, lunged at her and grabbed her by her chest. He grinned and lifted her up, laughing as she squirmed laughing all the while.

"I got you now," he said his voice triumphant, his hands tenderly massaging her breasts as he moved, "Surrender." He called out, commanding her. She shook her head and suddenly used her psychic ability to push him with a massive wave of water, releasing her mostly.

She leapt off his chest to dive back in the water, however his fingers caught her left part of her bikini top, pulling it off and exposing her large firm tit. Jace recovered and watched as she entered the water, he watched her surface and as she did he saw her exposed chest, his erection began to roar with blood pouring in it as she began blushing and scrambling to hide it behind the cloth again. "Oh. Sorry." He said, slightly embarrassed for her.

She shook her head, "Gardevoir." She said, as if to say 'it was ok'. She turned around to readjust again, her heart pumping hard as she felt the rush of exposing a part of herself to him.

"Do you want to continue?" Jace asked moving towards her. She nodded. "Ok."

She dove back under the water and dashed towards him and suddenly grabbed his crotch, expecting it to be limp but she moaned lightly as she felt his length was fully erect, filled with blood. She looked up at him from under the water, watching as he looked away, embarrassed, blushing profusely. Gardevoir surfaced and looked at him, her ruby eyes eventually meeting his.

They looked at each other for a moment, her hand slowly sliding into his shorts, feeling his length raw against her soft slender hand. She gasped as she felt how long and hard it was. She leaned towards him, intending to kiss her. "We shouldn't." Jace said as he leaned in and kissed her back, his tongue lightly touching hers. She gripped his cock's shaft, and broke the kiss to see his reaction. "Its not right. Humans and pokemon having sex." She scoffed and kissed him again, this time her tongue entering his mouth and submitting her licks and twirls. "Your important to me, I.. I would never take advantage of you or..." he tried to say. She smiled and simple released his erection, grabbed his head with both hands and began kissing him, her tongue meeting his in mutual agreement and passionately twirling and dancing with one another, their passion burning like a fire.

She broke the kiss and smiled, "Garde." She said, in sultry and lewd way. Slowly she moved away from him and began moving lustfully, her chest staying still as her stomach and hips moved in a wave. She began to twirl her body, her breasts moving with the motion, her hands on her face as she moved. Her slender hands slowly moved down her body, her face that of sexual euphoria, her voice cracking as she let small moans escape. She twirled again this time her hands moving to her breasts, massaging them until she was facing Jace. Her eyes opened and she pulled the top of, the strings sliding undone and she tossed it to Jace. "Gardevoir?" She asked as she stood in front of him, her left leg behind her right as she crossed them, her hands held together in front of her, her arms pushing her bare exposed breasts out. Jace gulped his eyes focusing on her chest. "Voir." She said, seeing his expression of lust. She smiled and suddenly repositioned her feet and dropped into the water in a crouched position. Jace looked into the rippling surface as she looked up at him, her eyes begging him for sexual pleasure as she opened her legs up and exposed her crotch, her womanhood hiding barely behind her bikini bottom. She smiled and slowly swam to him, her body nimble as a serpent as she went between his legs, rubbing his crotch with her hands. She surfaced behind him, wrapped her arms around his body and began kissing his neck tenderly, "Gardevoir." Her voice conveying her love and desire for him. Her hands slowly slid down his body from his chest, slowly sliding to his shorts. She began teasingly toying with his short strings, she dropped back into the water and slowly began pulling his shorts down as she swam around him, positioning herself in front of him. She looked at his feet and the shorts around them, he kicked them off and her eyes began to trace a line into his legs. She saw his strong calves, his rock hard thighs, and at the moment the most important part, his long eight inch long two inches thick meat rod. She moaned as her soft hands slowly stroked it, hearing him moaned muffled. Slowly she surfaced, purposely pressing her breasts together and stroking his entire cock and sack with her soft pillowy chest. She listened to his moan as the her breasts massaged his length. She moved back down and up again, listening to his continuous moans. She herself let out a deep moan as he pushed against her and his hard rod pressed into her spike, sending her a new pleasure. He gasped as the feeling of her spike seemed to send pure pleasure into his system. He moaned as she ran his cock through her chest, deeper, allowing the spike to run along his sack and length, the entire time both moaning as euphoric ecstasy pulsed between them. She smiled as she surfaced the final time his cock and sack being teased with one last prick from her pleasure spike. She stood in front of him and smiled, her eyes looking into his, her heart fluttering, his pounding like a drum. She leaned into him, her spike pressing into him, their hearts soaring together as they began kissing. She moaned lightly as she felt his hand press into her crotch. She broke the kiss and smiled, "Gardevoir?" She asked, gripping his cock and rubbing her crotch. Jace nodded and she smiled lovingly, her smiled holding an innocence as she blushed. With a gentle push, she pushed him to the pool steps and held him there with psychic, his head barely peeking over the water. She bent down and kissed him lovingly one more time, her large breasts dipping in the water as she did so. She carefully twirled around with her back facing him. While looking back she winked and grabbed the strings of her bikini bottom tied around her sides. Slowly tried to untied them and bent down while still the strings fell and her bikini bottom dropped into the water. She giggled as her wonderful plump ass was in his face. Slowly she backed up and pressed her ass and pussy into his face, using psychic to lean him back so she could press his face into her womanhood and perfect rump.

Jace slowly began licking her, his tongue pressing into her honey pot licking from the clit to her taint. She moaned loudly as the pleasure pulsed in her. And with each lick, he deepened his tongue, and with each lick she moaned louder and louder, her voice echoing in the pool. Suddenly she stood up and moved into the water. Jace stood up, his raging erection dripping as he stepped back into the water and towards Gardevoir. "I know this is wrong." He said, his hand placed on her shoulder as he stood behind her, his cock pressing lightly into her rump. "But I don't care what anyone else says. Gardevoir, I love you and I want to make love to you." He said, his hand sliding across her chest to her other shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. She pointed to herself and then to him then made a heart using her psychic turned completely and jumped into him, kissing him lovingly. Their tongues dancing, as her hand ran down his chest and to his cock. She began to stroke his length, over and over as he tenderly rubbed her clit and slid his finger into her honeypot gently.

"Gardevoir." She gasped as she felt his kiss on her neck, her heart fluttering and her eyes rolling back into her head as the feeling rushed her with euphoric tantalizing pleasure. She moaned lightly as she felt his finger push into her wetness, one knuckle, then a second, then the entire finger was inside her. She moaned louder as he began twirling his finger, rubbing each wall as tenderly and lovingly as possible.

"Gardevoir, I love you." He moaned as his he felt her push his cock into her clit. He felt her warmth on the top of his cock. She moaned as he pushed and pumped, grinding his cock against her entrance. "I need you." She moaned and nodded, before pushing off him and grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the water. She pulled him to his chair and got on her knees. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Want me to ask for it?" She nodded, "Ok. Please give me a blowjob Gardevoir." She smiled and nodded with joy. She pulled his cock down to level it with her face. She opened her mouth and slowly she slid the head in. Jace moaned as the sensation surprised him, the feeling being so different than anything before. He moaned loudly as she began suckling the head, twirling her tongue around the tip, and running her silky wet tongue up his shaft before taking the entire thing into her mouth. She smiled lightly as she began sucking him harder, pulling his entire length into her mouth to feel his thickness press against the back of her throat. He moaned again, his head leaning back as her soft tongue tantalized him, teased him soft sweetly. She looked up at him as she increased speed and smiled as she started humming a sweet lullaby on his cock to add soft vibration to his dick to add more lovingly pleasure. Slowly as the sensation began to rise and his mind flashed with joy, Jace tenderly pulled his thickness out of her mouth and sat on the chair beside them. "Stand up." he said calmly, kindly, and she obeyed. She walked to him and he turned her around. she hummed in confusion, "Be patient." He said lewdly, laying back while pulling on her hips. Slowly she stepped back, opening her legs wide to stand over the chair. She looked down and saw that he crotch was aligned with his mouth. "Sit down then lay on your stomach, and continue." he commanded kindly.

Gardevoir began blushing and nodded. She squatted and pressed her womanly area into his face. She felt his tongue begin to dive into her, rubbing her clit and slit over and over before plunging into her and rubbing all the walls then repeating the process. She moaned and fell forward. she grabbed his thickness and began sucking on it tenderly, her mouth wrapped around the meat rod, taking it in over and over and over. Suddenly she felt a sudden rush and as she began looking down she saw she was being hung upside down and that Jace was holding her up and eating her out while standing. She let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue making the shapes of letters. First an "I-L-O" She began to blush as he continued with "V-E-Y" She twirled her tongue around his cock as she finally felt him finish with, "O-U" and then a heart." She moaned as she felt his cock bob, he moaned as he felt her suddenly pull the entire eight inches of his length into her mouth.

Jace moaned as he pulled his tongue out of her and lifted his head up, "Ok, now for the main course." He said making Gardevoir giggle. Suddenly, he jumped into the pool with her, separating and surfacing, both laughing and swimming towards the shallow end. "How should we do this?" He asked her as they began waddling in the water towards the stairs.

Gardevoir began thinking, and as she got to the steps she grinned and moved towards the wall. Jace watched her as she bent over, submerging her breasts in the water as her perfect shapely rump pointed at him. She opened her legs and exposed her pussy's lips, "Gardevoir." She said, giggling and blushing, moaning as she thought about him taking her from behind.

"Doggy?" He asked.

"Garde!" She said nodding her head happily.

"Good." Jace said, his hands firmly planting on her hips, pulling her into him, pressing his thick meaty cock into her slit. She let out a sharp cry, her eyes opened and she turned to look at him, her eyes begging him to stop teasing. "I love you." He said, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly as his thickness pressed into her and pierced her hymen, taking away her virginity. She moaned as the minor pain shocked her. "You ok?" He asked, his voice concerned, she nodded and smiled. "Good… I'm kinda new at this." He said, joking about his virginity. "I'm glad we can be each other's firsts." She nodded. "Ready for more?" He asked, and again she nodded with happiness, trying to contain her excitement.

Slowly he pushed his hips into her, she let out a high cry, her eyes widening and her hands gripping the pool ledge harder. Jace moaned as each push through the resistant water forced her womanhood to ache for more, and get wetter than before. Gently, he tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her into him as he became anxious and impatient, wanting his satisfaction quickly. "Garde!" She cried out as the pain of his quickening.

He sighed, "Sorry." He said with a sullen tone, "You just feel so good." He moaned, the tightness of her virgin rose perfectly rubbing against his hard manhood with each long thrust.

"Garde. Voir." She says kindly, reassuring him of her sincere love for him and desire for his passion.

"Tell me when you want it harder… ok?" He said, his voice holding a genuine and sweet tenderness. She nodded and he continued at his pace, the thrusting pleasing him and teasing him. She moaned lightly, the sound exciting him, he felt the water pushing against him as he pushed into her, he listened to the soothing sound of the water washing against her bare back, he placed his strong hand on her side and slowly ran it down to her hips, she moaned as the feeling of his fingers tracing against her made her heart flutter.

Over and over she felt him enter her, pushing in deeper, spreading her walls apart and drilling into her cervix. "Garde…" She gasped in between his pumps.

"Now?" He asked, she nodded, and he smiled with lewd glee. Gently he began pumping faster, his thrusts suddenly feeling more powerful, his passion flaring and sparking a flame inside her, a flame causing her to stand up and turn to face him. She felt his hands release her hips and grip her tits, she grinned and leaned towards him, her stomach twisting to allow him his entrance into her womanly area. She gripped his hair and pulled him to her, and slowly they began to kiss, her tongue twirling slowly around his, his submitting to her lustful will and obeying her commands.

She broke the kiss and pushed off him, "Voir." She said pointing to the steps. She dove under the water and dashed to the steps, quickly laying on them comfortably on her side, her legs firmly pressed together,her stomach twisting to face him, "Gardevoir." She moaned, using her free hand to spread the lips of her pussy. He began to move towards her as he watched her plunge her fingers in and spread her entire rose apart. She then pulled them out and began sucking her flavor off her first fingers, and as she was about to suck it off the second Jace reached her, grabbed her hand and began sucking it off himself, smiling and staring into her eyes all the while.

"Delicious." He said, complimenting her flavor and he spread her pussy's quivering lips and he pushed into her with his thick and throbbing shaft. As the length ran along her g-spot her eyes widened and she moaned loudly, gripping the edge of the step and his hand he hand on her hip. "It feels good?" He asked, answered by her nod. Slowly he began to pump faster, the water around him splashing. He moaned louder and louder as she bit her lip and let out quiet gasps of ecstasy. "Moan for me. Please Gardevoir." He begged her, his eyes focusing on hers.

"Voir!" She moaned, her head bending back as the sensation ran through her. "Voir!" She cried again. She bit her bottom lip again as Jace began pumping faster and deeper, her eyes closing tight to hold the moan from escaping.

"Moan. Release the pleasure, fill the air with it." He gasped in between moans. "I want to hear your pleasure." He said chuckling, pumping faster and faster until finally he was thrusting as fast as he could in water, her eyes wide and her bottom lips slowly sliding from under her teeth. She looked down at him and her eyes held a feeling overwhelming euphoria. "Moan." He begged again, his hips pumping hard into her, the sensation of the water around his hips and sack making him gasp from ecstasy.

"VOIR!" Gardevoir shouted, her eyes closing and her pussy tightening around Jace as she began to release her cum. She laid her head back and gasped for air, the overwhelming and incredible feeling completely tearing through her. She turned to face him and she lifted her legs onto his shoulders.

"More?" He asked his cock begging for a release as the need was close. She nodded and smiled lewdly. "Good." He pushed into her again, thrusting into her harder and harder, his cock running along her g-spot making her moan loudly over and over. "Yes Gardevoir! Fuck yes!" He moaned.

"Garde." She gasped, her eyes flashing as she began using psychic to massage his testicles. He moaned, suddenly freezing in place, his entire cock deep inside her, pressing into her womb hard, as she continued to massage his sack. "Garde garde!" She moaned as each time the massaging sensation pulsed his cock seemed to thicken slightly, sending a pounding wave of euphoria through her.

Over and over and over he thrust into her, his tip kissing her womb again and again. He then stopped, pushed his dick as deep into her as possible, pressing into her hard, making her scream in elated delight. "Gardevoir!" Jace cried out in lewd pleasure. He suddenly pulled out and stepped back, taking a deep breath as the lust rushed through him, the need to cum nearly consuming him.

"Garde?" She said questioningly. She stood up and stumbled down the steps back into the water, her knees shaking with each step. "Voir." She said with a new stern voice. She lifted her slender hands and suddenly Jace was surrounded by the intense pressure of Psychic. Gardevoir dragged him through the water and sat him back on the steps. She chuckled at his confused and slightly surprised expression. "Gar, de, voir." She said slowly lifting him into a standing position and then walking to him and gripping his cock firmly but gently.

"Well aren't you bold." he joked, his eyes lingering on hers before tracing lines to her chest. "Come here." Jace said smiling grabbing her hips and lifting her up.

"Garde." She moaned, using Psychic to perfectly position his throbbing cock so she could take him in. She hummed as the tender lips of her cunt split apart and took him in. "Gar." She crooned, her eyes closed tight as she felt the pulsing life of his cock throbbing inside of her.

"I love you." He said softly before pulling her into a kiss, his tongue forcing into her mouth and twirling around hers before he tightened his grip on her hips and began bouncing her up and down, four inches up slowly and four inches down fast and hard.

"Garde." She moaned after breaking the kiss. She gasped and crooned as he pushed into her deep and lingered for a moment before continuing his motions. "Voir Voir." She gasped, alternating between breaths. Her eyes were closed tight, the coolness of the water gently splashing up onto her body exhilarated her. She felt his hot breath on her neck, listened to the deep inhales and exhales. She opened her eyes and flashed purple. Suddenly her focus was his sack, concentrating a massaging sensation on his tender tightening testicles.

"Oh Gardevoir." He moaned his eyes closing tighter, his head bending down as he began to feel weak in the knees and his sack tightened even more as her psychic massage continued. "Please don't stop." He said leaning against the wall, allowing her to place her feet on the rough textured wall so she could help bounce herself.

"GARDE." She shouted her womanhood clenching around his cock when suddenly she slipped and his entire cock slammed into her, drilling into her womb making the lustful pokemon scream in pure ecstasy, her cream slowly drenching Jace's thick cock. As he moaned from the sudden pleasure shock.

Moments later Jace and Gardevoir were heaving heavy breaths from the cool tile floor. Jace looked over at the beautiful pokemon, her cunt still quivering from the intense pleasure. "I love you...I am so happy you are here with me, right here right now." He said breathing each word slowly.

"Garde." She said in tenderness. Slowly she rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to him, resting her head on his chest and faced his still throbbing cock. "Voir." She hummed moving her head closer to his cock.

"No...No oral...not yet at least." He smiled and grabbed her shoulder rolling her onto her back then struggled to mount her. "Your little slip fucked up my knee but I will be damned if I don't fuck the woman I love how I want to fuck her." He smiled with a new pained confidence and she began blushing. He pushed her legs apart and pressed his pulsating meat into her southern lips and split them barely, just pushing his tip into her, making her moan, quivering for more, wanting his entire length.

Gardevoir gasped and crooned and cried out in lewdness, Suddenly a wave of psychic force pulled him into her. His moans were drowned out by Gardevoir's lust filled cries of elated euphoria. "Gar Gar Gardevoir!" she sung, her eyes wide and the intense feeling of his thick cock inside her already climaxing womanhood drove her into a frenzy.

"Thats it. Take it all." Jace moaned, chuckling a little.

"Garde. Voir." She said satirically. She then moaned loudly as he suddenly pulled out of her and rolled her onto her stomach, "Voir?" She questioned, feeling his strong grip on her waist,pulling her up onto her hands and knees. "Garde." She said, shocked by his forcefulness. She felt his new overpowering self seemed more attractive.

"I just want to make you scream in pleasure." He whispered softly into her ear just as his tip pressed back into her and the length began to dive deeper and deeper. He grinned as he saw shivers run down her back. He felt her shudder and shift to allow him easier access. He listened to the gently gasping moans as he pumped into her again and again, deeper with each push, until finally his entire length ran along her pussy, rubbing against her sensitive G-spot over and over randomly, each time making her entire pussy tighten and her eyes close as she screamed in euphoric desire. "Yes." He moaned, listening to the sweet sound of her elated joy. "Moan for me. Beg me for more."

"Garde. Garde. Garde." She begged.

He hummed, his eyes closed as the feeling of her tight pussy sent wave after pleasurable wave of lustful sensation through his cock. "I love you Gardevoir." He opened his eyes and placed on hand on her back. He watched as each thrust made her lift her back up slightly. "No. Back stays down." He chuckled and raised himself higher on his knees and pushed down on her pack until she stretched her arms out in front of her and pressed her cheek into the floor. She felt the cool wet tile against her soft bare breasts. She moaned as he then pushed into her, his nearly eight inch cock only two inches in and she felt such a new powerful pleasure. She moaned as he pumped more and more, pushing more and more of his cock into her until finally all eight hard inches drilled into her perfect pussy in the perfect doggy position. "Good fucking god you feel great!" He gasped, his eyes wide as he felt her pussy tighter than ever before. "Gardevoir!" He moaned his cock throbbing his sack tight and his cock ready to release.

"Garde!" She moaned, her hands reaching back to spread her ass cheeks apart and allow him another inch deeper, another inch of forcing his cock into her sensitive and erogenous womb.

"Gardevoir!" He roared, his limit being broken as the feeling of her tightening cunt kept adding to the pressure building within him. "YES!" He roared victoriously,his head arching back as he kept thrusting into felt his cream boiling and readying but as his orgasm began, Gardevoir suddenly surged with psychic power and a firm hold on his cock was formed, he groaned as he felt the pleasure of her cunt still pounding through him, but the pressure and need to cum couldn't be satisfied. "Gardevoir...what?" He questioned, pulling his cock out of her and waiting a moment. He looked down at her and watched as she laid on her stomach and continued to spread her soft plump ass for him.

"Voir." She said looking at him innocently, her eyes holding a lustful sparkle as she lifted her ass into the air and slammed it down onto the floor twice then spread her ass again.

"You made it so I can just keep fucking you...without worrying about cumming?" He asked, crouching down and over her. She nodded, he grinned. Slowly he pressed his thickness back into her and thrusted into her hard making the lustful pokemon sing lewd sounds of sex.

"Garde, Garde." She said softly, "Voir." She hummed pushing against him and together their movements began synchronizing, his thrust meeting her buck, forcing his dick into her harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper until the only feel was the firm resistance of her sensitive cervix guarding her hungry womb.

"Gardevoir. I love you." He said softly before finally resting on top of her, still thrusting into her like a jockey atop his stallion.

"Gar Garde." She moaned turning to press her cheek into his and she began making a gagging like sound then smiled.

"Blowjob?" He asked, answered by a very enthusiastic nod. "Fine...just let me soak my cock in your cream." He smiled and continued pounding into her, slowing his pace to increase the sensuality of the moment.

"Garde." She moaned, her eyes closing tight as the sensation rushed her over and over, the calm pumps into her romantically driven. She began gyrating her hips to increase the sensation, grinding her clit into the warm tiles under her.

"Cum for me baby." He begged, each deep slow thrust accompanied by his deep low moans. He felt the sensation of orgasm level pleasure without the satisfaction of release. "Cum for me, please." He said lewdly, whispering into her ear over and over to tease and please her.

"Gar...Garde...Garde!" She crooned, her voice cracking slightly as the feeling built up more and more and more until finally she couldn't help it. "Gardevoir." She sung, her eyes wide and flashing with psychic, she felt her cunt tighten and soak his cock with her cream. Suddenly she felt him pull out of her and roll her onto her back and bury his face into her cunt. "Voir." She trilled, her head arched back and she let out a long exasperated breath of oversatisfaction, her white silky cream dousing his tongue.

"Oh. You taste so fucking good." He moaned into her cunt, his hot breath teasing her as the scent of her sex intoxicated him and made his mind go fuzzy. "I can't stop." He gasped as he dove back in and continued to please her.

"Voir." She pleaded, her legs shaking violently, her breathing becoming increasingly erratic.

"Fine." He complained, standing up and lifting his arms to stretch, "There, no more pie eating for a little bit." He smiled and looked down at her as he felt another need of a stretch coming on.

He lifted his arms, closed his eyes, and stretched. Gardevoir sat up and got on her knees, she moved to him, her thighs rubbing her clit and pussy lips softly, teasing her and making her moan lightly. She then moved to in front of him, sitting up on her legs and taking his cock in hand. He looked down at her and with wide eyes watched as she took his entire cum covered cock into her mouth and sucked the cream off and swallowed it, moaning as her own juices danced on her lustful tongue.

Over and over and over she took his cock into her mouth, each time she swirled her tongue around his head and then rubbed and ran it along the underside of his thick throbbing manhood. Again and again, motion after motion his orgasm level of pleasure only roared through him, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he wanted to fill her wet silky mouth with his spunk. She began to slow her pace, allowing her to finger herself to the motion of her bobbing and sucking and twirling.

"Gardevoir? Do you really want to do that?" He moaned, hoping her answer was a nod. She stopped and looked up at him and shrugged. "Is there something else you'd rather do?" His heart began to feel heavy and he watched as she pulled him out of her mouth and smiled. She laid back on the floor and spread her legs and pussy, "You want me back inside?" He said, his heart feeling light as a feather now, she nodded.

"Voir. Voir Gardevoir." She said opening her pussy and lifting her legs.

"You naughty little vixen." He chuckled and mounted her, pushing his thick cock into her cunt again. As the tip entered her they moaned together, their pleasure still at its max, both of them able to reach an orgasm at any moment, both of them being restricted from the satisfaction by Gardevoir's psychic. "Why are you stopping me from cumming." He moaned as three more inches entered her and she released her legs allowing them to wrap around his hips.

"Gar. Voir." She moaned, her voice cracking as the pleasure of his tongue still danced on her cunt. "Voir." She begged, pulling him in completely using her legs to do so.

"Gardevoir. I love you." He moaned, gently pumping into her, his ferocity and lust subsiding and tender love replaced it kindly. "I am so sorry for everything I put you through…" He moaned as he continued pumping gently but hard. "I sat up at nights not wanting to sleep because I would dream and when I woke you wouldn't be there." He chuckled in between moans.

"Gardevoir." She sweetly said, her eyes lingering on his, she pulled him into a soft kiss, their tongues twirling and rubbing against each other.

"I can't live with out you." He whispered softly pumping into her harder and deeper.

"Garde." She moaned, tapping her chest and nodding, symbolizing her saying she was the same. "Voir." She gasped, her legs trembling.

"More?" She nodded. "Like this?" She shook her head. "Oh? What then?" He asked pulling out of her, the sensation of a gaping emptiness made her moan and pounce on him, tackling him to the floor and quickly she mounted him and shoved his tip back into her. "Sweet heart!" He moaned, his voice crying out and his eyes closing tight as the sudden sexual pleasure rushed him over and over as she bounced up and down.

"Gardevoir." She moaned, her soft hands on his chest, pressing firmly into him. "Voir, voir voir!" SHe shouted with elated joy with each bounce. Again and again she felt herself getting nearer and nearer another orgasm level of pleasure.

"Gardevoir, please let me cum." He begged the need to release forcing the sensation of yet another orgasm over him with the semen getting blocked by Gardevoir's psychic barrier. She shook her head and giggled, "Why."

"Voir." She sat up straight and pointed at him. "Gar." She bent her head over and looked to be asleep and then began giggling again.

"I...I won't fall asleep...I don't do that." He defended himself, moaning as she brought her legs up and planted them firmly next to him. and placed her hands on his stomach and then crawled to his chest and began gently bouncing again, gyrating her hips slowly.

"Voir." She nodded and chuckled. She then looked off to the side shyly, "Gardevoir, voir." She said, explaining how she would watch him late at night, pleasuring himself. She looked into his eyes and tried explaining how she wanted to be the one to pleasure him and now that she can she didn't want him to cum until she felt he was pleased enough.

"Gardevoir." He smiled up at her, gasping as each slow but hard bounce slammed his cock into her womb. "Sweet heart." He brought her down, forcing her back onto her knees and pulled her into a loving kiss before rolling over and pinning her down to the cold tile floor further from the pool. "I love you so much, and just being with you has pleased me beyond all expectations." He kissed her again, his firm full lips against hers. "So please, let me cum. Let me release."

"Voir." She moaned, grabbing at her belly.

"You want it inside?" He asked, partly confused, "Why?"

"Garde." She moaned, her eyes looking away, dodging his gaze.

"You know what...I'm happy you want me to release my load into you. Not only will it feel better...but I think our love making should have the best ending possible." He smiled at her lovingly, and a tear formed in her eye. "I love you, Gardevoir you alone take the pain I feel from me."

"Gardevoir." She said, embarrassed and shy, her psychic barrier weakening and finally falling, allowing Jace to finally release upon his next orgasm. "Voir." She moaned and pointed to the table.

Without a word Jace pulled out of Gardevoir, lifted her up and placed her down on the table, she spread her legs and let the hang as Jace pressed his cock into her cunt and slowly pushed into her on the elevated surface, that luckily was just short enough for him. He began pumping into her slowly, his hips moving back and forth, each motion making both of them croon in lewd passion. "I love you." Jace said again, his smile kind and true.

"Voir." She said, running her hand down his chest to his stomach and along his happy trail before lightly running along his pumping meat across her clit and up her body to her chest where she began massaging her breast. "Gar." She moaned, moving her tit towards him. He smiled and took hold. He began to massage her chest in rhythm with his pumps, each time now making her nipples perk a little. She moaned each time Jace's soft hands rubbed her nipples in circles, she cried out over and over as he squeezed her chest softly.

"Oh I love that sound." He teased, making her blush and look away in embarrassed pleasure. "Don't be shy about it. Moan for me. It pleases me, lets me know I'm truly pleasing you."

"Voir." She said trying her hardest to resist moaning, still shy about his compliment. She placed her soft slender hands on his chest and smiled, "Gardevoir." She gasped lightly, and moaned slightly when Jace pressed into her as deep as he could.

"Please moan for me." He asked, his eyes lingering on her chest, watching her perfect breasts move up and down slowly. "Please." He said again, trying to tease her.

"Voir." She moaned, smiling shyly at him, her innocent smile begetting a new drive and lewd thought in Jace's mind. She gasped, suddenly feeling his strong hands on her hips tightening and pulling her into his thrusts.

"More?" He asked, answered by lewd moans and gentle nods. He pulled out of her and pulled her off the table, turned her around and bent her back down, "you are such a bad girl." He said, his lust speaking for him. She smiled and blushed, nodding to confirm his statement. "And bad girls need to be punished." He grunted, his voice a strong command, the head of his thick throbbing meat began rubbing against her dripping wet cunt, teasing her, punishing her. "You want it in?" He asked, smiling as he waited for her answer, she resisted, gasping as his dick touched her clit. "I asked if you wanted it in?" He said again, his lewd words still holding their love and passion. He pushed the tip into her and moved his cock in circles making Gardevoir cry out in need, her eyes closing tight as she continued to resist, trying to wait him out. "I don't need it, I want it...but you look like you need me inside." He chuckled and resumed his circling, "Do you need me inside you?" He asked firmly, his eyes stern and his voice holding a passion she was unfamiliar with, "Do you need me to make love to you?" She opened her eyes, the phrase of 'make love' made her heart flutter and she crooned, her head began to nod and he sighed, "Good cause I was about to crack." She opened her eyes and looked back at him, his smile slightly childish as he thrust his thick hungry cock into her making her cry out in lewd need and lustful passion.

"VOIR!" She shouted, her eyes flashing psychic powers again, concentrating on his heavy sack, massaging them tenderly. Gardevoir pressed her chest and cheek into the table as she felt Jace grip her hips and pull her into his deep slow thrusts.

"Yes." He moaned, his limit evading him as each thrust, pushed him towards the edge.

"Gar." She moaned her limit being reached but her mind resisting the release. "V-voir." She stuttered.

"Want to finish in the pool?" He asked, she answered with an enthusiastic nod. He pulled out and she dropped down to the floor, her legs failing turned to face him, "Are you ok?" He asked, his sack and meat hanging above her.

"Voir." She moaned, nodding and rubbing her legs, she sat up and pulled his cock down and into her mouth. Jace moaned as she deepthroated him for a moment and pulled him out. Gardevoir then pulled his sack to her mouth and began kissing it, licking it, sucking on the orbs inside passionately.

"G-gardevoir!" He moaned, his eyes closing as he resisted his raging need to release.

"Garde." She said sweetly, her tongue tickling his sack before she pushed away and struggled to stand. "V-voir." She motioned her hand to the pool and smiled, her cunt dripping her juices, her clit sensitive to the air around her.

"One second." Jace said, his eye focused on hers, a fire of passion burning behind them. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled, her eyes holding the same fiery passion as his, she felt his cock push into her cunt and suddenly he pulled her up and began sucking on her chest, licking and twirling his tongue around her sensitive nipples and areolas.

"GARDE!" She sung loudly, her eyes closing as the pleasure overwhelmed her and brought her near her orgasm again. She began using psychic again to fondle his sack more, massaging both balls tenderly, simulating the sucking feeling of her mouth.

"Yes." He moaned into her chest as he switched from her right nipple to her left, sucking harder and more passionately.

Moments later they were on the steps of the pool, she was under the water, her one hand under her forehead against the step while her other was between her legs splitting her cunt open to let Jace in. He pushed his cock against her and slid inside, together they moaned, Gardevoir lifting her head out of the water and moaning as her rump lifted just above. Jace pushed it back down into the waist high water and began pumping. "Gardevoir...I love you so much."

"Voir." She said, trying to say it to him too.

"I can't wait to fill you with my cum." He smiled and looked at her as she looked back at him. "Can I be bold?" She nodded and pushed against him, fingering herself some more as her knees dug into the rough texture of the steps, "I wish I could get you pregnant. I want you to bare my child… isn't that hilarious. A human and pokemon having a baby." He chuckled as he pumped harder, pushing against the water's resistance.

She shook her head and smiled, "Voir." She rubbed her stomach under the cool water and smiled.

"You want...my...child?" Jace asked a tear welling in his eye as emotions flooded him and she nodded. "I truly love you."

"Gardevoir, voir." She said, a tear in her eye as well as they began moaning furiously, the need to release inching towards Gardevoir as Jace reached his climax. Jace began to grunt as his testicles began to mix sperm with semen, ready to propel his sticky white baby juice deep into Gardevior. She began to orgasm, as her vaginal walls rippled along the his deep penis, trying to suck sperm out of the his swaying testicles.

"I'm cumming." He shouted, his eyes wide as he began pumping faster and faster until finally his cock release his seed and flooded her womb. Gardevior could feel each spurt of sperm soak her uterus. The head of Jace's dick contracted and opened to release his semen into her. She could feel the sticky white seed coat her uterine walls. Spurt after spurt traveled from his huge testicles into his pokemon's womb. He continued to pump, each thrust pumped more and more cum into her until finally her release pulling him in deeper and forced out another small load of cum completely engulfing her cervix with his seed and as he pulled out of her, the excess cum drooled out into the pool water.

"Ga-garde...voir." She weakly mumbled as she crawled out onto the ice cold tiles, Jace laying next to her. She looked at him with serenity in her eyes, calm and cool as she felt his sperm inside her. "Voir?" She mumbled feeling her stomach, feeling inside her the phenominon. "Voir!" She said with a start.

"What is it?" Jace said, looking at her, she rubbed her stomach. "Can you feel something?" He asked, realizing that she could feel, or sense something inside her.

She nodded and she could feel the millions upon millions of sperm that flooded her womb from Jace enter her uterus, she could sense their motion through her until finally the billions of sperm all began burrowing into her egg, trying to fertilize it. She looked at Jace and tears began to flow as she could feel the sperm ceasing their motion and her egg getting fertilized. "Voir!" Gardevoir!" She cried out."

"Are you…" He asked, his eyes wide and she nodded, "I'm going to be a father!" She nodded again. "Gardevoir!" He shouted, pulled her to him and kissing her. "I love you and I promise to be a good father." He smiled and whispered in her ear, "And husband." He hugged her and closed his eyes.

Over the course of the next few months, things couldn't get any better for Jace and his pokemon. Jace and Gardevoir didn't keep their relationship a secret from his other pokemon. Absol and Milotic were overjoyed and congratulated them both. They helped Gardevoir any opportunity given whenever she needed advice or help with her pregnancy. Tyranitar, and Scyther congratulated Jace with his new mate and soon be a parent. The three tried to celebrate with a series of drinks which soon turned into a drinking contest between Tyranitar and Scyther on who was going to be the uncle or Godfather. Jace agreed both of them could be to make sure they didn't get too badly drunk that night. Jace and Gardevoir soon got married in their own mansion. Just when Jace thought his mate and wife to be couldn't get any more beautiful, seeing her in her wedding dress proved him wrong. They said their respective vows and shared a romantic kiss to confirm they were now eternal mates in both this life and the next forever on. Within the first few months, Gardevoir's stages of pokemon pregnancy finally came to an end when she woke up one night in intense stomach pain. Luckily, thanks to all of their friends' help, Gardevoir was able to lay her egg at home with little trouble. Jace and Gardevoir washed the egg, and kept it close to them almost all the time almost wherever they went. A few months later at a night almost similar of the night Gardevoir and Jace mated, their egg hatched with a beautiful baby girl. Who they decided to name Angel for she was as a sweetest and most beautiful thing they could ever lay their eyes on. They could never believe that someone as pure and innocent as their daughter could ever come from both of them and their love.

A few months later Jace and Gardevoir awoke from their sleep, they sat up and looked at the foot of their bed, the crib that was their was silent. Gardevoir moved out of bed and to it and looked inside. Inside was a beautiful baby girl. She was a baby Gardevoir with pale white skin, her eyes were a calm red and she looked around. She had all the traits of a Gardevoir except she was like a human infant and had her father's messy hair. She struggled a smile at her mother and sat up. Her green hair got in her face and she brushed it away. "Voir." Gardevoir said sweetly, lifting the baby from the crib and holding her against her chest. The baby exposed her mother's breast and began sucking softly, drinking the sweet milk from her mother's bosom.

"I love you." Jace said, his eyes closing as the tiredness of no sleep attacked him. "I love everything about you." He said to Gardevoir and he sat up,crawled to the duo and kissed his daughter's head, "and I love you too. I love changing your diapers and feeding you your bottle just so you can spit it back," this got Gardevoir to giggle. "And I love it when you smile and try to tell me you love me too." He kissed his daughter's green head again, then kissed Gardevoir. He then stood up and shook off, his bare body still wet from sweat. He turned and smiled, she smiled back. "I got to train with Tyranitar and Scyther today." He said, circling his shoulders and popping his joints.

"Voir?" She asked, confident he was able to fully understand her now.

"Don't worry I'm staying with you guys today." He pulled his underwear up and began to leave the bedroom. "I'm so happy that this is our life." He said stopping at the door, leaning on the frame. "I'm glad we are exactly who we are." He smiled and she leaned back to return to sleep with her daughter sleep-sucking her breast. She blew Jace a kiss and returned to sleep. Jace looked over at the digital clock beside the bed, it read four in the morning, he sighed and returned to the bed. He crawled in beside his pokemon wife, she turned and kissed him sleepily, and he kissed her back. He placed his hand on her stomach and tenderly began rubbing her stomach, "I love you both so much." The sweet child opened her one eye and looked up at her parents in the dark room and coo weakly. She then returned to sleep along with her mother as her father returned to cuddle his beautiful wife and innocent daughter.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this project of mine. My friend, ****Solid G3 Legend requested this and of course I obilged and have been working on this as well as a few other projects with him for a few weeks now, months on some of the other projects. Any way, if anyone has any questions please PM me, or post it in a review and I promise to respond asap. Also if anyone is interested in a sequel to this, e.g. the wedding day, or a random day in their lives, please let me know so i can plan it and get to work on it.**

**Thanks for all of your support and I love you all my wonderful fans and friends. ^_^**


End file.
